Extreme Warriors: Season 2/Heat H
Heat H of Extreme Warriors: Season 2 was the last of eight heats which determined the Grand Finalists of the second season of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. The episode featuring Heat H was originally broadcast on May 25th, 2002 on TNN. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 Buzz vs Tyranabot vs Xylon At the start, Xylon drove into the floor spinner, bending its wedge in the process. Tyranabot and Xylon took turns attacking Buzz before Tyranabot lifted Xylon up with its jaw. Xylon drove over Buzz's wedge, knocking its eyes off and allowing Buzz to flip Xylon over. Xylon, now inverted, drove into the arena wall and got stuck as Refbot tried to free it. It managed to use its flipper to self-right before Matilda came in to attack it. Xylon escaped and then crashed into Tyranabot's tail. Xylon then pressed the pit release button and the three machines slowly continued driving around until time eventually ran out and the judges decided to eliminate Xylon. Qualified: Buzz & Tyranabot Bunny Attack vs Paul Bunyan vs The Falcon Mark 2 The Falcon Mark 2 immediately went after Bunny Attack, lifting it up and pushing it towards the flame pit. Bunny Attack used its hammer on both The Falcon Mark 2 and Paul Bunyan but didn't do a lot of damage. Sir Killalot then left his CPZ but was sent back by Refbot. The Falcon Mark 2 lifted Bunny Attack off the ground but couldn't flip it over. Bunny Attack continued to attack Paul Bunyan and the match continued with all three robots doing very little damage to each other. The fight went to the judges who eliminated Paul Bunyan for not causing any damage. Qualified: Bunny Attack & The Falcon Mark 2 Round 2 Bunny Attack vs Tyranabot The match started slowly and Bunny Attack hit Tyranabot with its hammer. Tyranabot appeared to have control issues and drove towards the arena wall where it stopped. Bunny Attack hit Tyranabot with its hammer as Sgt Bash then fired its flamethrower at Tyranabot, setting its tail on fire. The two robots escaped and Sgt Bash fired the flamethrower at Bunny Attack but failed to light it up. Bunny Attack continued to hit Tyranabot with its hammer. Tyranabot tried to ram Bunny Attack but then Dead Metal and Sgt Bash came out of their corners and started attacking Tyranabot. Sgt Bash bit into Tyranabot's jaw causing the entire weapon assembly to break. Tyranabot, now weaponless, escaped and managed to press the Pit Release button and Bunny Attack accidentally drove in. Winner: Tyranabot Buzz vs The Falcon Mark 2 At the beginning, Falcon Mark 2 accidentally got stuck on the Disc of Doom but it managed to free itself. The Falcon Mark 2 then got under Buzz and lifted it up before pushing it into Sir Killalot's corner patrol zone. Sir Killalot grabbed Buzz with its pincers and it seemed to be immobilized. The Falcon Mark 2 pressed the Pit release button and Sir Killalot picked Buzz up and carried it towards the Pit but just as it was putting Buzz into the Pit, The Falcon Mark 2 rammed Sir Killalot from behind, trying to push the house robot into the Pit as well but failed to do so. Winner: The Falcon Mark 2 Final The Falcon Mark 2 vs Tyranabot Tyranabot charged at The Falcon Mark 2, driving up its wedge. The Falcon Mark 2 pushed Tyranabot around the arena and into Sir Killalot. Tyranabot escaped but was lifted by The Falcon Mark 2 again. Tyranabot pressed the Pit release button and The Falcon Mark 2 lifted it up again. Refbot came in and separated the two robots. The Falcon Mark 2 continued to attack Tyranabot but Tyranabot finally managed to use its jaw to slot under The Falcon Mark 2's wedge and hold it up, but just before Tyranabot could do anything else, time ran out. The judges decided that The Falcon Mark 2 was the winner of the fight and the heat. Heat Winner: The Falcon Mark 2 Trivia *While entering the arena for the Heat Final, The Falcon Mark 2 and Tyranabot were introduced in the wrong order, with Tyranabot being called "The Falcon Mark 2" and vice versa. Category:Extreme Warriors Season 2